Adjust 2
is the two hundred and thirty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 6th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Having performed lacklusterly at last years' nationals, Tsubakihara is determined not to achieve the same poor results. However, this is easier said than done as the team is having trouble dealing with Karasuno's quick attack. They persevere and enters into a long rally with neither team willing to give up. Just when Tsubakihara seems to have broken through Karasuno's defenses, Hinata unexpectedly appears to save the ball. Plot Last year, Tsubakihara experienced a crushing defeat at the hand of Mimiya Tech and was quickly eliminated from nationals. The current third years were off their game and couldn't do anything but watch their two upperclassmen carry the whole match. On the way back, they felt immense guilt and frustration at their own failure. Back to the present, Karasuno has all the momentum and is quickly closing in on Tsubakihara's lead. Coach Oosado calls for a timeout to instruct his players about keeping their patience and perseverence. He urges them not to focus their sole attention on Hinata but instead execute their read blocks like usual. His words seem to have a calming effect as his players return to the match with renewed determination to turn the game around. Once the match resumes, Kageyama makes his second serve. Maruyama cleanly receives it, and Echigo follows up with a setup to ace Teradomari. Teradomari smashes the ball so hard that the ball bounces back all the way to the second floor upon hitting the floor. Everybody is amazed by his power, but Karasuno soon retaliates with their own "big gun" Asahi who returns a spike with equal amount of power. After exchanging few points, it's Hinata's turn to serve. The Tsubakihara supporters are glad to see Hinata rotated to the back row, but Echigo knows that they won't have it any easier with a capable blocker like Tsukishima up in front. The two team quickly begin a long rally with both sides demonstrating skillful receives and blocks. As the rally continues, Tsubakihara entrusts the ball to their ace Teradomari. Tsukishima, who is aware of Teradomari's tendency to spike crosses, works together with Asahi and Daichi to block the incoming spike. However, Teradomari breaks through Karasuno's defense by unexpectedly hitting a straight. Just then, Hinata shows up at the exact spot ready to save the ball. The ball ends up ricocheting off of Hinata's chest, but the action itself surprises his teammates. Coach Ukai notices that this isn't just a coincidence and that Hinata seems to have positioned himself there to save the ball. Appearances * Sakae Echigo * Kazuki Maruyama * Motoki Teradomari * Yūshi Maiko * Akifumi Kaikake * Yoshitomo Atema * Tōgo Iwamuro * Tatsumi Ōsado * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Kei Tsukishima * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara